


Recovery is a bitch

by HoshiYoshi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Eddie's had it rough with the women in his life, and he thinks he's fucked it up with the only man in his life too.





	Recovery is a bitch

Eddie's relationship with his mother had always left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

The way she'd lied about his illnesses, the way she'd lied and told him she was the only one he ever needed, the way she would compare him to a father he never knew– all of it made him scrunch his face up in disgust.

When she'd all but forced him to marry Myra, who was practically a clone of his mother, Eddie had simply shrugged it off and let it happen, so obedient after forgetting all that happened in Derry. Even Myra's harsh words and slaps didn't drive him away, he had next to no self esteem and his mother had told him it was normal, so why shouldn't he believe her?

But now he was with Richie, and now he remembered, and that made it harder. Eddie had become more stubborn, so sensitive to the slightest bit of help from Richie. And Richie, he loved to baby Eddie. After nearly losing Eddie, Richie would often relieve Eddie of any task that Richie deemed too difficult for the smaller man, and it pissed Eddie off to no end. This would often lead to Eddie growing frustrated, making a snippy comment, and then the two would argue.

Today was no different. Eddie had tried to take the garbage out, and sure, the bag was heavy, but he could handle it. Then Richie swooped in and took the bag from him, and Eddie immediately clenched his fists at his sides, glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

"Richie! I can carry the fucking trash out!" He hissed, and Richie rolled his eyes. "Oh my fucking god, Eds, can I be nice to you? Or is that not allowed now?" Richie asked tiredly. "I'm sick of you fucking babying me, it's like you don't think I can do anything, like I'm just fucking pathetic and sick all over again, is that how you see me? Huh? Is it?" Eddie quickly spat his words, and Richie dropped the bag of trash on to the floor with a loud crash.

"Shut up!" Richie never raised his voice when they argued, but he yelled this time, and Eddie immediately recoiled, throwing his hands up as if to defend himself. "I'm sorry, mommy." He blurted out instinctively, and immediately time seemed to freeze.

It was like the room had dropped 10 degrees with how cold Eddie felt all of a sudden. He looked at Richie, his expression absolutely horrified over what he just said. Richie looked back at him with wide, hurt eyes, equally surprised at Eddie's words. Everything stayed still for a beat, and Eddie felt the familiar tightness in his chest as he began to panic.

Then Richie spoke. "Yeah, that's it. You're going to fucking therapy." He whispered, his tone gentle and concerned. Eddie nodded. "Yeah, okay. Good idea." He choked out, then almost immediately he began sobbing. He'd never wanted to admit that what both Sonia and Myra had done had effected him enough to need something like therapy, and now here he was, calling his fucking boyfriend "mommy" just because Richie raised his voice.

Strong arms wrapped around Eddie gently, and Eddie leaned fully into Richie's embrace as he cried more. "I'm so sorry Rich, I'm so fucking sorry." He mumbled as he wiped furiously at the tears falling from his eyes, and Richie only held him tighter, pressing a soft kiss to Eddie's forehead. "Don't worry, we're gonna get through this together, alright?" He said softly, his face pressed into Eddie's hair. Eddie could only nod, realizing how relieving it felt to actually cry. "Yeah, together." He echoed tearfully as Richie continued to press soft kisses to his hair. 


End file.
